


Just Get Me Off

by timaeusTerrified (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timaeusTerrified





	Just Get Me Off

"o-oh fuck" Sollux groaned into his boyfriend's neck. He'd gotten bored with the movie barely fifteen minutes in and had crawled into Karkat's lap. Now he wasdraped across Karkat's broad chest with two fingers in his ass. "KK please" his lisp had gotten worse and it sounded more like 'pleeth', not that the Cancer was even paying attention. Unlike Sollux he was incredibly interested in the romcom, and just decided to keep him busy until the movie ended. Rocking back onto the fingers Sollux moaned, and tried to hit thatone little sp -ohgodyes. He hissed quietly and rocked his hips again wincing at the way the rough denim of Karkat's jeans felt against his dick.

"KK!" The Gemini whined, he just wanted the damn movie to end already. Karkat didn't say anything in response. However Sollux felt another finger rub against his hole before pushing in also, making him scrabble for something to ground himself. The stretch was always a bit shocking because of how big his boyfriend's fingers were. Sometimes he wondered why he liked the big asshole that was his boyfriend, he was literally being distracted so Karkat could watch a shitty movie. He was just about to voice his outrage when Karkat curled his fingers and made him melt into a puddle of nerdy hacker goo. Goddammit.

Sollux's breathing came in shallow pants, Karkat had upped the ante by really fucking him with his fingers instead of lazily stretching him. Sollux could only laying against him, hands clutching at the Cancer's shoulders as he got close, so close to coming without anything to push him over the edge. From a million miles away to his sex fogged brain the ending credits music began playing and Karkat stopped moving his wonderfully big fingers. His undirtied hand grabbed the remote and flicked the tv to whatever channel, and Sollux struggled to lean back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Shitstain if you could wait five seconds you could see I was gonna get my dick out to fuck your annoying ass but maybe I'll just keep going on with my fingers, or just leave you here to get yourself off."

"KK just fucking get me off."

Karkat sigh sounds very put upon and he grabs Sollux's hips, pushing him onto the other cushion so he can get his pants down. Sollux uses the opportunity to pull his briefs off his leg from his earlier haste just give Karkat room. He leaves his shirt on though, refusing to be fully naked when the dickmunch cant be bothered to take his pants off. Karkat grabs him again, pulling him back into his lap and Sollux can't help but feel a small thrill at how easy it is. How Karkat can move him, control him, like he's a ragdoll. The Cancer looks around for where the lube from earlier landed and pours some on his hand. He slicks himself up and wipes the left over on Sollux's shirt. "Oh my god you sad piece of horsesh--shit."

Sollux's thought is stopped by the feeling of Karkat's cock slipping inside him. The head pops in with a shlick and stops. He squirms trying impale himself further, he just wants to come for fucks sake. "You selfloathing motherfucker move!" And thankfully by whatever powers that may be the bastard does. Strong hips thrust up sharply and Sollux gasps rocking down with it. When Karkat bottoms out Sollux lets himself get used to the feeling, the size difference also has the amazing perk of his boyfriend's big cock stretching him perfectly. The Gemini carefully lifts himself up, and drops down. The sound he makes almost covers Karkat's and that small sound eggs him on. He repeats the motion, angling his hips to try and hit his prostate and Karkat meets him halfway, thrusting up as he drops. They establish a rhythm after a few awkward starts, but after all the foreplay Sollux is just trying to get off as quickly as possible. He grabs his own cock, pumping furiously and lets Karkat control how he moves. A big hand on his hip and another digging into his ass.

Karkat's squeezes him hard, hard enough there might bruises and presses a little kiss to the hollow of his throat. The little sound he makes is what pushes Sollux over the edge, his come painting his hand and the fabric of his shirt. Karkat thrusts a few more times and pulls out, stroking himself to completion. The Cancer slumps against the back of the couch and Sollux collapses against him. Karkat sighs, and wipes his hand on Sollux's shirt, again. "You miserable fucker if I could move any part of my body I would murder you, but instead I'm going to just make you do all the goddamn laundry, even the shit on my computer room floor that's been there for months."

Karkat groaned but only wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend and accepted his fate. For now at least.


End file.
